Trying To Figure Out This Life
by MisaRox
Summary: When Nora gets a crush on a WWE superstar, Trish Stratus does everything to keep a relationship from forming, especially if she gets him for herself.
1. Introductions

A/N: I'll keep it short and sweet: No roster split. No brunette Nora (not that I don't like it, though). Nora is new to the WWE. And I've heard various names for Trish Stratus' real name, but since I can't even figure out which one is real, I'll just use Trish. I'm not her biggest fan, so I'm not gonna fret over looking up her name.  
  
Distribution: Ask me, and I'll let you use it.  
  
Disclaimer: They own themselves.  
  
--  
  
The sweet aroma of her future was all around her. Nora looked around the empty hallways of the arena and smiled. She'd just signed with Vince and WWE. Her destiny awaited her. There was this whole New World of people, and even some old friends, for her. She couldn't imagine a greater feeling.  
  
She'd met almost everyone on the roster already, and couldn't wait to work with some of the ladies. She wondered what kind of storylines she was in store for. Maybe a relationship with a wrestler, or a heated feud with a diva?  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, Nora," Amy had said, "It'll be a pleasure to work with you, down the line."  
  
Everyone had said nice things about her work. The guys joked with her, and let her know she was okay with them. One guy she met seemed to stand out. She liked him.  
  
"Dwayne Johnson," he'd said, extending his hand. Nora shook it, "Nora. I've seen a lot from you. You're really great in the ring." She saw Dwayne blush a bit, "I appreciate that," He said. They talked a while longer and Nora decided to move on, to meet more of the roster.  
  
She smiled at the thought of him all throughout the day. It was like a crush you get in 2nd grade. He seemed so sweet and welcoming. Although it was nearly impossible, she hoped she'd get to work with him.  
  
**  
  
"So you're Nora Greenwald," Trish said, smiling. Nora's first impression of the diva was that her eyebrows made her look evil, in a Michelle Pfeiffer kind of way. "Yep! And you're the lovely Trish. I hear you've been training, and I'd love to work with you!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Trish said, a bit weirded out by Nora's enthusiasm, "Well, are you still learning the ropes? I can help you out." Nora shook her head, "No thanks. I think I have a good idea as to where everything is." Trish smiled again, covering her dislike towards the newest diva.  
  
Her smiled faded, however, when she saw Nora's eyes drift from her and on to something behind her. Trish turned to see Dwayne walk by, looking and smiling at them. He winked at Nora without stopping and headed into a nearby room.  
  
She turned back to Nora, "Dwayne? Wow, already?!" Nora's smile disappeared, "What do you mean?" Trish laughed and pulled Nora aside, "You like him? Already? You just got here! You just met him!" Nora nodded at everything Trish said, her eyes trained on the room Dwayne had just walked into.  
  
Trish snapped in front of her new friend's face, "Hello? What's wrong with you?" "What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Trish rolled her eyes and laughed, almost mockingly. "You don't even know Dwayne! You probably just think he's cute. Everyone thinks that . . . or knows, I should say."  
  
Nora's eyebrows drew together, "He seems nice." Trish scoffed, "Well, he is. I've known him for about 3 or 4 years. We're close," she crossed her index and middle finger together, "like this. Nothing can come between us." She hoped Nora heard the dedication to a friendship with Dwayne, even though there wasn't one, in her tone.  
  
"Was it easy to become his best friend?" Nora asked. Trish tilted her head and smiled, slyly. "Oh, I wouldn't say best friend, but we're just close. Like it's meant to be."  
  
Nora's eyes dropped. A sight Trish found herself liking. "Do you like him, Trish?"  
  
Trish thought for a second, narrowing her eyes, "You know those kind of relationships a guy and a girl have? They flirt and stuff but insist they're just friends?" Nora nodded. Trish bit her lip, still grinning, "That's what he and I have."  
  
Before Nora could respond, she heard someone shout her name. She turned to see Amy, running up to her with Jeff and Matt. "Nora, I'm sure you've heard of Matt and Jeff, right?" Nora smiled again and extended her hand.  
  
Trish tapped her on the shoulder, "I'll talk to you later, Nora!" Nora gave her new friend a small wave and introduced herself to the Hardyz.  
  
Trish sauntered off down the hall, determined to make Nora think that she and Dwayne were as close as she had said they were.  
  
  
  
-- 


	2. Planning

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And to answer your question, phoenix, no, I'm not a part of dwaynejohnsonfever. What is it? Mail me! :)  
  
--  
  
Trish waited near the room Dwayne was in. She spotted a mirror down the hall and adjusted her outfit, making sure she looked like a breath taking knock-out. She blew a kiss at her reflection, just as Dwayne stepped out. She straightened her posture, and headed towards him.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, smiling brightly. Dwayne's eyes shifted, curiously, "Hi." He began to walk passed her, but she ran up in front of him, "You know, I was wondering. . . Do you want to go out sometime? Get to know each other a bit better?" She almost nodded for him, desperate to get him to accept.  
  
"Umm. . . no thanks." Dwayne spotted Nora down the hall, and his lips formed a smile. Trish glared at the newest Diva, and didn't notice Dwayne walk away from her, until she turned back around.  
  
"Hey, Nora, what's up?" He said, as he came up behind her. She smiled back at him, "Oh, I just got a tour from Amy and Lisa of the arena. Despite the fact that it's pretty pointless, since we're in a new arena every day, I wanted to meet the crew." Dwayne nodded and followed her into the room she was going in.  
  
Trish left the halls in a huff, storming off to find someone else for her.  
  
--  
  
Nora sat on the bench in the locker room, and Dwayne sat next to her, "I almost forgot what it was like to travel," she said, as she scanned the locker room, full of scattered bags. "Did you get here okay?" Dwayne asked.  
  
Nora nodded, "I'm so excited, and I'm amazed that hardly anyone can tell! I've missed being on the road. The good outweighs the bad. I love traveling."  
  
"I'm sure you'll love it more than ever. There are great people in this business." Dwayne placed his hand on hers. Nora's smile widened, but it faded as well, "I miss home already." She looked away from him with a frown. She found herself wanting to change the subject, since Dwayne and Trish were practically a couple, or so she thought.  
  
Dwayne caressed her hand, "I know; everyone gets that. It's common, but it'll be okay. You get to go home in 2 days! That's not too long at all." He hoped he was cheering her up.  
  
"Ever wonder what it'd be like to have another kind of profession? Like maybe a lawyer, or a doctor, or a vet?" Nora asked, standing, to get away from his touch. He looked up at her, "Well, lawyers are filthy rich, doctors have deaths under their belts, and vets aren't always able to save pets. Wrestler isn't so bad. We get to hit people!"  
  
They shared a laugh and it died down, as they stared into each other's eyes. Nora couldn't believe Dwayne was actually good friends with Trish. First impressions weren't anything, but they seemed so different. Nora wished she could see the side of Dwayne that Trish could. If only she knew she already was seeing it. . .  
  
**  
  
After the show, Trish entered a locker room, and dimmed the lights. She came up to sit on a couch, with someone next to her. They kissed.  
  
"So, will you help me?" She asked, running her finger down his chest and on to his thigh. The figure grabbed her hand, stopping the erotic, yet delicious, touch of sexual torture.  
  
"Of course I will! Anything for you. . . not to mention what you're paying me in."  
  
Trish giggled, and wrapped her arms around her accomplice, "Nora will never know what hit her!"  
  
The accomplice chuckled, "We'll have to let it fly gradually, though. I can't just show up. Dwayne will suspect something."  
  
Trish cuffed her arm through his and rested her head on his built shoulder, "Oh, he won't suspect a thing."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I have my ways," she said.  
  
-- 


	3. Problems

--  
  
The Next Week:  
  
Dwayne headed into the arena. He noticed how quiet and deserted the halls seemed. He checked his watch to make sure he wasn't early.  
  
"Hey, cutie," a familiar voice said. Dwayne let out an aggravated sigh and looked up to see Trish had joined him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So listen, I was wondering, if you ever want to take me up on that date offer, I'll gladly accept."  
  
Dwayne smirked, hearing the desperation in her voice, "Well," he breathed, "I'd be lying if I said I was interested."  
  
Trish's smile faded slightly but she maintained her expression, "What, you're not taken, are you?"  
  
"Not necessarily, but there's someone."  
  
Trish nearly choked on her words as she, herself, loved the reply she gave him, "Oh, you're not talking about Nora, are you?"  
  
Dwayne raised a curious eyebrow, "And if I am?"  
  
"If you are, you shouldn't be. 'Cause by the looks of it, Nora is already taken."  
  
She pointed across the hall and Dwayne spotted Nora laughing and talking with Paul Levesque. His eyebrows formed an angry "V" and he walked toward them. Trish gladly followed.  
  
Paul noticed him first, "Hey." Dwayne shrugged his shoulders, "What's going on here?"  
  
"Oh, Paul was just showing me around this arena. He says he knows it, inside and out."  
  
"Well, we ARE in Madison Square Garden!" Trish piped up, loving the look on Dwayne's face. He didn't bother looking at her. His eyesight was trained on Nora's hand, which was in Paul's hand and their fingers intertwined.  
  
Trish pulled Dwayne away from the "couple", "Have fun, you 2!" Dwayne went along, a bit dazed and confused.  
  
"Convinced?" Trish asked, slinking her arm through his. Dwayne thought for a moment longer and shook his head.  
  
"You're in denial, Dwayne."  
  
"No. I'm just not going to let you manipulate me."  
  
Trish pouted, "I'd never do something like that! I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Bullshit. I'll talk to Nora. I know what you're up to."  
  
His words stung her mind and she froze, suddenly, as if caught, "E-excuse me? You do?!"  
  
Dwayne nodded, "Don't mess with me. Paul and Nora are just friends and you're making it sound and seem like there's something more. That won't help you in the get-go. How long will it take you to realize I'm not interested?!"  
  
Trish pulled a sad face and took her arm back, "You're not?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
The diva nodded, "Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
She waved a hand, turned and walked away. As she headed to the locker room, she grinned.  
  
**  
  
"Hey, Nora."  
  
"Hi, Dwayne."  
  
They sat, side to side, on the locker room bench. Everyone else had left. It was nearly midnight.  
  
"Still liking it so far?" He asked, wanting to cut to the chase and ask about Paul.  
  
"Oh, I love it. Everyone has been really nice. And Paul," she chuckled, "Paul is a total class act. He's hilarious."  
  
Dwayne gave her a fake smile, "Really, well, he's cool. You, uh," he nudged her, "you getting a thing for him?"  
  
Nora giggled, "I'm not sure. I'm awful at relationships. Everytime I date a guy, there seems to be something wrong with him. Nothing small, I'm not picky. Just some guys have what I want and others do too, but along with those features come disadvantages." She nudged his leg with hers, "You know what I mean?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Relationships are hard. Especially since we're on the road most of the time."  
  
"Yeah. I'd much rather have a boyfriend within my work. I don't know why, but I don't think it'd be fair to my boyfriend, or my husband, to watch me on TV every week. He'd be Mr. Nora Greenwald, or whatever people will know me as, by then."  
  
Dwayne nodded, "It's nice that you care for those kinds of people. If I had a 'little ole wife' at home, I probably wouldn't be able to spend more than 2 days away from her."  
  
Nora looked into space and her eyes read that she was deep in thought, "Ever wonder what it'd be like to wait? Wait for your long lost love to just walk into your life and make everything around you seem . . ."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Nora turned to him, smiling, "Yeah, exactly!" Her tone lowered, "Perfect."  
  
Their eyes drew them closer. Dwayne could've sworn he left her lips against his but her cell phone rang.  
  
"Ugh," she said, pulling it from her pocket, "Give me a sec."  
  
Dwayne turned to his things and made sure he had everything but he took his attention away from his belongings when he heard what Nora said.  
  
"Oh, hi, Paul!"  
  
He heard a mumbling speaker on the other line. Nora's smile seemed to widen, "Saturday? Hmm, no, I don't think I'm booked."  
  
Paul spoke again and Dwayne heard him laugh. Nora laughed as well, "Okay, I guess I'll see you then!"  
  
"Bye," he heard Paul say.  
  
"Bye." Nora hung up and turned to him, "Sorry."  
  
"You guys getting together?"  
  
"It's not like it's a date," Nora laughed, "WWE is going to Las Vegas Saturday. Paul wants to take me to the Grand Canyon. I can't wait! I've never seen it!"  
  
"Oh, you're in for a treat. It's really beautiful."  
  
Nora sighed, lovingly, "It must be romantic, too. All alone, echoes being the only thing surrounding you."  
  
Dwayne stood and pulled his gym bag strap over his shoulder, "I'll head out. You'll be going out okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I have a few friends waiting for me."  
  
As Dwayne left the room, he shook his head. Paul and Nora just didn't seem right. Something bothered him but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Did you talk to Paul?" Trish asked, smiling maniacally at Nora. They were heading toward the parking lot, trying to find Trish's rental.  
  
"Yeah. We're going to the Grand Canyon."  
  
"Oh my God!" Trish breathed, as if it were a surprise to her, "That's so sweet of him!" She whispered, "Do you like him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. There's someone else on my mind." As soon as she said that, Nora regretted it. There Trish was, trying to help her, and she'd been having feelings for Dwayne, Trish's almost-boyfriend.  
  
"Aww, I'm sure Paul loves you. He might've told me a thing or 2 about you . . ."  
  
"What? What'd he say? Tell me!"  
  
"Nah, I don't think I will."  
  
"Oh, please, Trish! I want to know!"  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm sure if he wanted you to know, he'd tell you. Which is exactly what he might do."  
  
-- 


	4. Changes

--  
  
Saturday:  
  
Dwayne watched the time go by, as the minute hand seemed to drag its way around the clock. He sighed, aggravated at how long Nora and Paul were out. He wasn't exactly worried about her. He just didn't want them growing too attached. He'd known of Paul's reputation with the ladies. He had relationships, but with more than one woman at a time. That worried Dwayne.  
  
"Now, what are you doing here, all alone?" Her voice said, as she leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Dwayne looked up at her, "For the love of God, Trish, leave me alone."  
  
She ignored his plea and came into the room, sitting herself beside him. Her hand reached for his and she caressed it, "Well?"  
  
He moved his hand from her touch and turned his body away from her, "What do you want?"  
  
Trish scooted closer to him, "No one should be alone in Las Vegas. Want to go out and do something?"  
  
"That's very funny, Trish. I thought I told you I wasn't interested."  
  
She pouted, and stared at the clock. Nora had told her that she'd be back around 11, and it was 15 'til. Still staring at the time, she replied, "Well, you did tell me that, but I can't possibly ignore you: a friend in need."  
  
She set her hand on his back, comforting him. He sat up straight and stood, to get away again. She stood along with him and pulled his arm back, keeping him from leaving, "Hear me out, Dwayne."  
  
"What do you want me to hear?"  
  
She adjusted the appearance of her clothing and exhaled, deeply, "Can't we just do something together? Just once? Maybe you'll grow to like me."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dwayne rolled his eyes, "You aren't my type."  
  
"Oh, and Nora is?"  
  
He thought for a moment. She did seem to be everything he wanted, "I don't know, Trish! Stop questioning me!"  
  
Trish ignored him, "So your type is women who go out with men you're not too fond of, huh?"  
  
Fighting the urge to hit her, Dwayne stormed out of the room. He heard Trish, calling his name but the cries fell on deaf ears. He froze when he heard Nora's voice nearby. A grin fell on his face as he rushed around the corner. He stopped running, though, since what he saw shocked him.  
  
Paul held Nora in his arms, one hand lifting her chin. She stared up at him, lovingly. Dwayne looked down at the floor and backed away, back around the corner, as Paul leaned in and gave Nora a kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked, as if she'd magically appeared next to him. He turned to her. Surely, he couldn't tell her what he saw. She'd love nothing more than to keep Nora from him and vice versa.  
  
"Nothing. I just -"  
  
"Hey you!" Trish said, smiling at Nora.  
  
Dwayne glanced at her, reminding himself of what he'd just seen. He cringed at the thought of Paul ever trying to hurt her.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Sure. What's going on?" Before he could explain, Dwayne gently grabbed Nora's arm and led her to a nearby locker room. Her confusion turned to frustration at his strange acts. She yanked her arm from his hold.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Dwayne began to pace, searching for the right words. He'd have to force himself not to yell, even though he would've killed to be able to.  
  
"Well?" She sat on the bench, half expecting him to sit next to her, but he continued to pace and contemplate.  
  
Finally calming down a bit, Dwayne smiled at her, timidly, "How was it?"  
  
"It was fine. Dwayne, what's wrong?"  
  
He stayed where he was, "How does he treat you?"  
  
"Paul? He's nice, Dwayne. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't like you with him, Nor. I'm sorry, but it's how I feel. I can't help it."  
  
"Why don't you like him?"  
  
"I don't not like him, I just-I mean, is this guy right for you? He's so..."  
  
"'So. . .' what?  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Nora laughed out loud, as if thinking the conversation was ridiculous, "Oh, Paul would never hurt me!" Her chuckle faded when she realized he was being serious, "Why would you think that?"  
  
Could he tell her? Could he tell her Paul wasn't a good person and he'd only end up hurting her? 'No!' he thought to himself. At this point, she'd only think he wanted them to be apart.  
  
"Nora, just listen to me. Hear me out - you don't want Paul."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Just - just listen. I know Paul. I know him better than perhaps anyone here! And trust me when I say you don't want him."  
  
Nora shook her head and got up to leave, but he caught her arm, "Let go."  
  
"I don't want to see him hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me? He'd never lay a finger on me!"  
  
"I don't mean it like that! I mean---"  
  
"Dwayne, stop. You're losing your mind."  
  
With that, Nora stepped out of the locker room. She joined Trish, down the hall, and began to tell her about what had happened. Trish looked back at the man she admired and winked, ready to bide her time.  
  
Dwayne sat on the bench and buried his face in his hands. How could he live with himself now? Leaving Nora in the hands of another man; a man she barely knew! Knowing he couldn't swerve her decision, he decided to hope for the best. Now, the only problem seemed to be Trish.  
  
  
  
-- 


	5. Forget Me Not

--  
  
Nora sat in her hotel room, thinking about how strange Dwayne had acted and how desperate he seemed to be. What could possibly be wrong with Paul? She's learned to know him, maybe even love him, and he was the sweetest person she'd ever known. He wouldn't dream of hurting her, in any way. She wondered what had made Dwayne think he would.  
  
Her thoughts recollected to their conversation at the Canyon.  
  
"God, I love being here. It really helps getting my mind off things." Paul had said, looking around the large, famous site.  
  
Nora's hand was in his and she looked at their intertwined fingers. The sun had just began to set, purple and pink colors cascading in the sky above them. It was as romantic as 2 lovers in a book.  
  
A hand, waving, in her face brought her back to reality. "Hey you, what are you thinking about? You look like you're hypnotized or something," Trish said, sitting herself next to Nora.  
  
Nora chuckled, "Just thinking about Paul. That's all."  
  
Trish smirked, nudging her friend, "'That's all'? Come on! You can tell me! I tell you everything!"  
  
"Ha! Well, why should I tell you? What do you care?" Nora asked, stalling.  
  
"Plenty! Hit me!"  
  
Nora made a fist, acting like she really would hit her, "Well, I'm not crushing on Dwayne, so you don't have to worry about me anymore."  
  
"Aww, what's wrong with Dwayne?"  
  
"First off, I don't want to get between you 2. And second, he's been acting weird lately. Earlier, when he took me into that locker room, he basically told me Paul was all wrong for me." The memory of it made her a bit worried, since Dwayne really seemed like he was losing it. What did it all mean? Paul would never hurt her.  
  
**  
  
The room was as black as pitch, and a ray of light crept in. She stuck her head in and felt the wall for the light switch. Flicking it, she blinked, adjusting her eyes to the brightness, "Where are you?" She whispered, closing the door. She noticed the couch, which had been turned around, so she could see the back of her accomplice's head.  
  
"You're late. Where the hell have you been?" His voice boomed across the room, scaring her.  
  
"I just got here! I tried to get as much out of Nora as I could." Trish smiled and walked over to her partner, sitting herself next to him and putting his arm around her.  
  
"What did she say about who?" The man asked, not really interested in the pleasure part of the deal.  
  
"Well, she practically told me she doesn't like Dwayne. So now it's up to a certain someone and I to make sure that all turns into hate," She said, admiring her manicure.  
  
"And you're close?" He said, suddenly interested in the topic.  
  
"Extremely."  
  
**  
  
As Nora headed to the locker room, she smiled at the thought of Paul. He'd said he'd be taking her out tonight, again, and only her imagination could give her a clue as to where he'd take her. Her smile faded when she noticed Dwayne out the corner of her eye. She picked up the pace and walked faster, but soon enough, she felt a tug on her arm.  
  
"Ugh, what do you want now?" She asked, not turning to see him.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you where we're going later," a voice said.  
  
Nora turned and chuckled at her stupidity before hugging Paul. As she kissed him on the cheek, she glanced at Dwayne, who was watching with a miserable look on his face.  
  
She pulled away, "So, we're we going?"  
  
Paul frowned, "That's the thing, Nor. Since I'm scheduled for tomorrow, I need to head to the next city, and that pretty much spoils everything."  
  
"Oh...well, that's okay. If you're busy, I'll just head home. I'm not booked for the rest of the week." She said, a bit upset.  
  
"I'm glad you understand, kiddo. I'll see you around," he gently nudged her chin with his fist and walked off. She remained where she was, forgetting Dwayne was nearby. Before she realized it, he was standing next to her.  
  
"Hi," he whispered.  
  
"Don't start. Paul wouldn't hurt me so don't even go there." She said, annoyed with him.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't going to ask you about Paul. I'm sorry about that, by the way," Dwayne tilted his head, hoping she'd forgive him.  
  
"Then why'd you come here?" She asked, looking away from him.  
  
**  
  
All through his life, he'd never found that special someone. He'd found what he thought was his "one and only", but failed to keep them. So he decided that if, one day, he did find his perfect someone, he'd do something for them that they'd never forget. In a way, he would keep them. A memory to cherish could never be shattered, even if relationships were.  
  
"Can I open them yet?" Nora asked, walking with Dwayne guiding her. He hadn't told her where they were, and why she had to keep her eyes closed.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"I don't know why I let you talk me into this. I should be at the hotel. Paul is probably trying to call me." She said.  
  
Dwayne stopped, "Nora, for tonight, you can take your mind off him. This isn't about Paul. It's not even about me. I just want to show you something."  
  
He led her to the destination and set her hands on the concrete wall. She giggled at his excitement, "How about now?"  
  
"Okay, now."  
  
She opened her eyes, wide, to see the orange blur of the sun. It disappeared behind the pink and lavender clouds, which seemed to be breaking away from each other. They were spread all over the sky, like a crowd that had become too hectic. She looked down at the site below her and gasped. Hoover Dam stood before her. She turned to Dwayne. His eyes seemed to glimmer in different colors. Before she could let a word out, he handed her a large coin.  
  
"It's from Samoa. Only about a hundred of them were made," he explained. He took her hand and placed it in her palm, and then closed her hand, wrapping the coin in her fingers, "It's yours."  
  
She looked at her fist, "What do you want me to do with it?"  
  
He turned to the sun and his smiled widened, "Make a wish. Anything. It'll come true."  
  
Nora's second thoughts rushed through. Was he serious? A rare coin from his home country and he wanted her to throw it? "Are you sure?" She asked, holding it out to hand it back.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
She took it back and stared at it. The drawings on it were beautiful and made her wonder about Samoa. She closed her eyes and lay a kiss on the coin, whispering her wish. With a hard throw, she released the coin and watched it fall until it's appearance deteriorated.  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked, never letting her eyes leave the sunset that would soon take away light.  
  
He placed a hand on her back and watched the orange fade, "I don't want you to forget me."  
  
  
  
  
  
-- 


	6. Protection

This chapter is a bit...hmmm, mature. I don't even know where I got the idea for it. So yeah...no flames, please.  
  
--  
  
~The Next Week~  
  
Trish scanned the arena's hallway as she slipped into the room. Flipping the switch, she looked around and noticed her accomplice was late, for once. She sauntered over to the leather chair and sat, waiting patiently for her partner-in-crime.  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
"So what'd you end up doing Saturday?" Paul asked, running his hand down Nora's arm.  
  
"Not much, just did a little midnight sight-seeing. How did the show go?" She asked. Something caught her eye and she looked directly behind Paul, seeing Dwayne standing outside the men's locker room. He signaled for her to come, but Paul's reply took hold of her attention.  
  
"Not bad. I think I might've fractured my knee to I have to pay the trainer a visit."  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry about that. Does it hurt?" Nora asked, glancing down at his knees. The left one seemed a bit bruised and a purple tint took over his skin.  
  
"Only if I hit it against something. It hurts to stand too, kind of. I'll head to the trainer's now. See you in a little bit?" He asked, pointing to the trainer's room.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at the end of the show." She then hesitated a bit but leaned up and kissed his cheek, feeling a bit awkward about it.  
  
He smiled and waved, heading down the hall and disappearing.  
  
"Nora!" A voice whispered. She turned to see Dwayne was still standing outside the men's locker room and still was signaling for her to come. She held back her scoff and walked over to him. He opened the door, "Go in."  
  
She snapped a look at him, "Why?! Who is in there?"  
  
"No one! Just go." He instructed, placing a hand on her back and letting her in first.  
  
She turned to him as he shut the door, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not going to kill myself over this until you call me around. Where are we?" He asked, clasping his hands together.  
  
Nora looked around, "We're in the locker room, Dwayne."  
  
"I don't mean that. I mean us. Are we friends or really close friends or..." his voice drifted off, not wanting to say the last possibility.  
  
Nora sighed, "We're friends, Dwayne. Neither of us can have it any other way."  
  
With that, she walked out.  
  
~  
  
"It's about time!" Trish said, rolling her eyes as her partner stepped in.  
  
"Sorry, I just got here," He lied, sitting on the couch. She came to him and sat in his lap, wrapping her arm around the back of his neck, "I can't stay mad at you, Silly." She said, running her finger along his lips.  
  
"Got anything for me today?" He asked, adjusting his seating position to hold her weight.  
  
"Yes. And since it may be a bit extreme, I want you to know in advance that your payment is doubled," She smirked.  
  
"Sounds good. What is this 'extreme' scam?"  
  
She leaned into his ear and whispered the plan. He chuckled at her plot and she pulled away, "Think you can handle that?"  
  
"Of course I can. Don't worry about a thing. In the end, you'll get what you want, and I'll get what I need." He said as he set her next to him to get up.  
  
"Wait!" Trish said, holding his arm, "How do we get him there?"  
  
Her accomplice thought for a moment, "Talk to him. Tell him she'll be there. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
**  
  
As soon as she saw him, she bumped into him and pretended it was an accident, "Dwayne, hi."  
  
He glared at her, "What now, Trish?"  
  
"What's with you? Bad day or something?" She asked, as if he'd never treated her like that before, "I don't need to tell you what I was going to, but I just thought you'd like to know. It's about Nora, anyway."  
  
"What about Nora?" He asked, suddenly interested. Thoughts of Paul rushed through his mind. Had his suspicions come true?  
  
"Well, seeing as how she's won you, over me, I wanted you to know I know where you 2 can kind of...catch up. She'll be at that one popular club. You know? Di-Vine?"  
  
Dwayne nodded, already thinking out the way to get there. "Thanks," he replied as he walked off.  
  
**  
  
Dwayne looked around the club, searching for Nora. At last, she'd be alone, away from Paul. Or so he thought.  
  
"Dwayne!" A voice called. He looked around and spotted Paul, near the bar, carrying 2 glasses of some kind of alcohol, "Come 'ere!"  
  
The 2 headed to a table, near the wall of the club and sat. Paul slid a glass to his friend and took a sip of his own, "What brings you here?"  
  
Dwayne ignored him and looked around the club some more. People flooded the dance floor and bartenders ran around, behind the bar, in frenzy. He'd never seen a club so hectic. He suddenly felt a hard nudge and turned to face Paul, "What?"  
  
"What brings you here?" He repeated.  
  
Dwayne shrugged off thoughts of Nora, figuring she'd be there soon, and replied, "Just needed to get out. Um, how are you and Nora doing?"  
  
Paul raised an eyebrow at him and said, "We're fine."  
  
Dwayne somehow doubted that and then asked, "How's Nora?"  
  
Paul glared at him, "WE'RE fine. What, not convincing enough? Calm down, Dwayne. She's in good hands." An evil smirk spread across his face as he took another drink.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, I take that back then. What I meant was she WILL be in good hands."  
  
Dwayne's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the collar of Paul's shirt. Making a fist, he pulled back to punch him, "Don't you fucking touch her, you hear me?!"  
  
Before he could bash his knuckles into Paul's teeth, a hand grabbed his arm and a soft, yet angry, voice shouted, "Dwayne!"  
  
He turned and put down his "weapon" when he saw Nora, standing behind him, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Paul slapped Dwayne's arm away from him and adjusted his attire, "Come on, Nora. Let's get away from him. He obviously has a lot of thinking to do." He took her hand and led her to the bar. She looked back at her friend, angrily, a bit curious about why he tried to attack Paul.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting up on a stool. Paul sat next to her, "I'm fine," he turned to the bartender, "2 shots."  
  
Nora chuckled a bit, "I've never had those."  
  
"You're in for a treat. But you have to drink it fast," he explained as he took one of the small shot glasses. Nora took the other and stared at the alcohol inside it in disgust, "Are you sure we're supposed to drink it?"  
  
He laughed at her, "Of course! Ready?" He brought the glass to his lip and threw his head back, shooting the beverage into his mouth and swallowing hard and fast to avoid the taste, "Bleh. Try it."  
  
Nora smiled a bit but after drinking it, she coughed, "God, that's awful!"  
  
"You think so?" Paul asked, watching her desperately try to get the glass away from her.  
  
Nora patted her chest, as she coughed, trying to forget the flavor. The alcohol seemed to be burning her throat and killing her taste buds. "Jesus," Paul muttered, "I was afraid that would happen. Come on, Nor. To the hotel...!" He helped her off the stool and led her out of the club.  
  
**  
  
"Note to self - don't give shots to you ever again," Paul joked as he leaned against the outside wall of the bathroom. He could hear faint vomiting noises from inside and then the flush. Nora came out, holding her stomach, "Good note."  
  
They sat on the bed and Paul held her close, "You might be a bit hung over tomorrow morning, but it'll pass."  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me," she whispered, finally smiling. He kissed her forehead, "No problem."  
  
Feeling a headache coming on, she lay on the bed, setting 2 pillows underneath her head. Paul crept to the other side of the bed and crawled on. He smiled while watching her fall asleep. When he was sure that she was out, his hand slowly made his way toward the top button of her shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
--- 


	7. Aftermath

--

Nora stumbled into the arena, with Trish helping her keep her balance. "What the hell happened last night?" Trish asked, thankful that their locker room was nearby. They set their things down and Nora collapsed onto the bench, letting out an exhale of relief. 

"I don't know. I can't really remember," she replied, holding her head.

"Were you with Paul?"

Nora thought back to the night before. She remembered the club and Dwayne and the fight he and Paul were going to start before she intervened. And then… "I think so."

Trish giggled, "Wow! Let's look at the facts: you were with Paul, and now you can't remember what happened. There are so many possibilities that can lie between that." 

Nora chuckled, "Seriously, I doubt anything like what you may think happened. I woke up alone today though. I can't remember if Paul stayed with me or not."

Her friend waved a hand and unzipped her bag, "Ah, he probably stayed with you until you fell asleep. Here," she handed her a capsule of pills, "have one."

Nora held her head with one hand and took the bottle with the other, "What's it do?"

"Ugh, it helps you remember things!" Trish threw a scarf at her friend, "It'll help with your headache! Don't act like you don't have one. I can tell."

"I feel hung over."

"Well, I'd say get some sleep but Vince McMahon won't have that, will he?" Her eyes popped out and she gasped, "Oh! That reminds me! I—I have to go!"

"What? Why? The show starts in 4 hours," Nora said.

Trish grabbed her bag and opened the door. Looking back, she answered, "I just remembered that I…have to meet with an old friend! She lives around here and we promised to meet up at this one restaurant every time we come, so I better go. Later!"

Before Nora could let one more word out, Trish zoomed off, out of the arena.

**

Paul strode into the arena, wearing a big smirk on his face. Some of the guys smirked back, having a strange feeling that Paul was up to something. He went through the mazes of hallways and finally found his locker room. He set his things down and turned toward the locker, to open it. But a strong pair of hands forced him against the wall. "Oh!" he reacted, hitting his head, hard.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Dwayne shouted, staring him straight in the eye, determined to get answers.

Paul stuttered, feeling like he was caught, "What do you mean, man?"

"After the club, where did you take her?!"

"I took her to the hotel! Why do you wanna know so badly?" Paul asked, shoving Dwayne away from him.

He continued shooting questions, "Where is she? Did you stay with her?" 

"I don't know where she is! She's probably here by now!" Paul said. He straightened his attire and reached to open his duffel bag. He glanced at Dwayne, who was still in the room, and pointed at the door, "You can go now." 

Dwayne left, his words unspoken. Paul stuck his head out of the room after he left and then shut the door, dimming the lights.

**

Nora slowly began to feel the effects of the pill Trish gave her. Her headache seemed to fade, but her memory was being slower than the medicine. She held her head and tried to think of the events of the night before. 

__

"2 shots."

"I've never had those."  
  
"You're in for a treat. But you have to drink it fast."

She then remembered being in her hotel. In her mental image, she noticed Paul was with her. She remembered closing her eyes, to sleep. And seemingly 5 seconds later, she awoke, feeling a bit of pain. She felt cold, too. Then she remembered someone whispering something. 

__

"Just lay still," the voice seemed to say.

What did it mean?

A loud banging made her lose her train of thought, "Nora!"

"Dwayne?" She stood and unlocked the door, letting him in, "What do you want?"

He took her hands and breathed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Well…no, I'm not."

"Why? What happened?" He sat and pulled her down, next to him.

"I…I can't remember."

"What did he do to you?"

Nora gave him an angry look, "What's that supposed to mean?" She laughed out loud and stared at him, coldly, "You're still with the 'Paul will hurt you' thing? Oh, God, Dwayne! What's wrong with you? Paul is not what you think or want me to think! What is it you want me to see? He's sweet and caring, and I'm sure if I could remember what happened last night, it'd prove he'd never hurt me, in any way."

Dwayne shook his head, "You don't remember what happened last night? Think hard!"

She began to think, trying desperately to remind herself of what happened. After a while, she sighed, "Nothing."

"Nothing happened or nothing comes to mind?"

"Both! I can't believe you'd accuse Paul of such terrible things. What is it you hold against him, anyway? What does he have that you want?" 

Dwayne wanted to shout 'You!' but he held his tongue and hung his head. 

"Just leave Paul and I alone." With that, she walked out. As soon as she stepped out of the room, she leaned against the closed door and let out a soft sob. Tears welled in her eyes and she tried not to blink, so they wouldn't be let loose. On the other side of the door, Dwayne felt her need to be comforted. He opened the door, "Nor—" 

Nora's lips meeting his cut him off.

--


End file.
